


bring a bucket and a mop

by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Series: pullout game [4]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: Baekhyun leans back, grinning handsomely, hair falling over his face. "You ever been fucked after you squirted, Yukhei?"orBaekhyun makes Yukhei squirt, and then fucks him afterwards.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: pullout game [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903606
Comments: 24
Kudos: 398





	bring a bucket and a mop

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I'm taking a liberty at changing their anatomies here because they aren't real and I can do whatever I want. Screw anatomy.  
> 2\. Still set in the same au but I didn't think about ahem certain details when I was writing the previous two baekhei instalment so.  
> 3\. I just kept thinking about this and I just had to write it.

+++

Baekhyun's fingers ghost up and down his crack, stopping to rub lightly on the wet, puckered rim of Yukhei's entrance. He's not even pressing in, but Yukhei's insides throb with arousal. Yukhei hangs his head, a fist clenching on Baekhyun's sheets.

"You're always so sensitive," Baekhyun murmurs, his other hand caresses the side of Yukhei's hip, raising goosebumps along the way.

"Sorry?" Yukhei croaks out. He feels so hot. Inside and outside, especially where Baekhyun is touching him. "Uh. I can't really--" his breath hitches when Baekhyun teases the tip of his index finger inside his hole only to pull it away again. "--help it."

"Don't be," Baekhyun muses, pressing a kiss on the base of Yukhei's spine. It never fails to bring warmth down Yukhei's stomach. How sweet Baekhyun is. "I like you like this."

On his hands and knees, or noisy like this, Yukhei doesn't know. He wants to ask, wants to be smart because it always ends up with Baekhyun fucking him into the mattress but then Baekhyun's already pushing a finger in.

It earns him a sharp inhale from Yukhei.

"Tight," Baekhyun comments.

Yukhei nods. He himself is surprised he's not loose already, with how often they fuck. Surprisingly it's Yukhei who asks to be fucked more often than not, crawling over Baekhyun and pressing up against him every time he feels the familiar simmer of _want_ under his skin. It doesn't help that Yukhei spends a lot of his days at Baekhyun's place nowadays. His scent always drives Yukhei up the walls. Especially when Yukhei discovered how much Baekhyun liked to go straight home after he works out.

Baekhyun's more into the sweet part of dating. All romantic moonlit dinners and cooking together in his kitchen. Yukhei's discovered he's kind of more into the being bent over said kitchen counter to be fucked half out of his mind. But he guesses the dates are okay too (more than okay, who is he kidding).

Especially because he's with Baekhyun. He's into Baekhyun after all, first and foremost.

Baekhyun hums, wiggling his finger inside Yukhei's ass. It's not enough stimulation, just enough to make it _feel_ weird.

"Hyu-ung," Yukhei whines. "Stop playing around."

"Bossy," Baekhyun comments, but he's pulling his finger out, and adding a second one in. Yukhei's walls still part easily for them. Insides tender and swollen from how turned on he is. How could he not be? Baekhyun had teased him all night. A hand on his knee that migrated slowly up his thigh, sneaking under the waistband of Yukhei's boxers until Baekhyun is jacking him off nice and slow, eyes never leaving the screen in front of him.

It's one of the many wonders of Baekhyun, that he can withstand the scent of Yukhei's slick where Yukhei knows for a fact that alphas in relationships are _weak_ for their significant others' scent. But Baekhyun _persisted_. Had Yukhei whimpering and begging before he relents and lets Yukhei push him to the bedroom, where he'd just smiled and tell Yukhei to strip and get on his hands and knees.

Yukhei obeyed. Because, you know.

He likes it when Baekhyun orders him around.

The fingers in his ass scrape against his walls, prodding and probing. Where one finger feels foreign, two feels not enough. They're patient in their exploration, thoroughly pressing against every surface of Yukhei's insides until Yukhei is sure he's leaking around Baekhyun's fingers.

"Hyung," Yukhei pants, "what are you doing." 

"Fingering you," Baekhyun mutters.

"That's not--"

His words dissolve and trail off into a moan when Baekhyun twists his fingers and presses _down_. Right on Yukhei's prostate. Yukhei's cock twitch, insides clenching around Baekhyun's fingers.

"Hm." Baekhyun says shortly. His long fingers push deeper, deep, _so_ deep that it brushes the closed mouth of Yukhei's birth canal.

"Hyung!" Yukhei shouts, jolting forward as sparks of pleasure skip up his spine and down his dick, making it twitch. 

"There."

"Don't--" Yukhei gasps.

But Baekhyun is already rubbing there, insistent circling motions that push and prod directly at it. Yukhei sees white, and in no time the pleasure gets too intense. Yukhei cums untouched, moaning as his cock spurts messily down the sheets and his insides throb and clench around Baekhyun's fingers. His hips move on their own, fucking back on Baekhyun's fingers to keep up the stimulation.

He feels desperate, wound up and relieved at the same time. Arousal still building up at the base of his tummy. He spreads his legs wider, tries to get Baekhyun to go again.

Only Baekhyun's hand kneading gently on his hips stops him. "Feels good?" Baekhyun asks.

"Hfhdfj," Yukhei mumbles dumbly, tongue thick in his mouth.

Baekhyun chuckles. "Gonna take that as a yes."

Baekhyun pulls his fingers out, and Yukhei lets out a pitiful whine that he's not embarrassed of at all. Now that he knows Baekhyun _likes_ it. He pats Yukhei's ass. "Turn around, on your back, come on."

Yukhei obliges, leans against the pillows and spreads his legs again almost immediately, softening cock slapping against his thigh.

Baekhyun observes him. "Presenting," he says, waggling his eyebrows.

Yukhei flushes, but spreads his legs even wider, shows his winking hole at Baekhyun. "Don't tease."

"Shan't," Baekhyun murmurs, crawling between Yukhei's legs, smiling at him with honey eyes. He lowers himself, tilting his head and pressing soft lips against Yukhei's mouth. Yukhei sighs into the kiss, closes his eyes to savor the warm slide of their lips, the sharp smoky scent of pine trees and cotton. He lets his hands roam, mapping out the muscled contour of Baekhyun's back. 

Without warning, Baekhyun pushes three fingers in, pressing up and finding Yukhei's prostate with ease. Yukhei gasps, falls back to the bed as Baekhyun continues his relentless assault. He fucks Yukhei with them, drills his fingers inside with precision and speed, occasionally brushing against his cervix.

Yukhei keeps gasping, letting out a continuous stream of needy noises and breathy moans, hands feebly clutching the pillow around his head.

"B-B-aekhyun," he stutters, insides throbbing and the urgent need to cum starting to sneak under his skin.

Baekhyun just hums, bends down to take Yukhei's cock in his hot, perfect mouth.

Yukhei cums, can't help the shout that leaves him as he does, hips chasing Baekhyun's fingers, entire body tensing as his orgasm shakes him for the second time.

Baekhyun's fingers slow to a grind. He lets up gently, lets Yukhei's cock slip out from his mouth before he sits back, licking his lips and staring down at Yukhei through hooded eyes.

Yukhei whimpers.

"Hey, Yukhei," he says, "let go for me, okay?"

Before Yukhei can even comprehend what he means, Baekhyun readjusts his position, kneels between Yukhei's legs and pulls out his fingers, only to fuck them back inside.

"Hyung!" Yukhei shouts, back arching. "W-what are you--"

Baekhyun shushes him, uses his free hand to tug at Yukhei's cock instead, the slide of his palm made easy by Yukhei's slick. He starts fucks his fingers in earnest, fingers relentlessly drilling inside Yukhei's asshole.

Yukhei can't do anything but lie there and take it, pliant and trembling under the onslaught of sensations. Something big builds in his stomach, trying to claw out of his skin and his ears.

Sweat pools on the dip of his spine, his body overheating.

Yukhei feels the familiar pressure in his stomach, but it's not quite the same. The achy feeling spreading over his pelvis. "Hyung--wait--" Yukhei pants, trying to close his shaking legs together. "I'm going to--hyung I'm gonna--"

"Let go baby," Baekhyun whispers, an elbow digging into Yukhei's thigh. "Let go."

The pressure snaps, warmth and relief floods through him all at once, down his stomach and ass, his fingertips. He squeezes his eyes shut, wailing as his third orgasm hits him, walls contracting powerfully around Baekhyun's fingers, slick gushing and squirting out of his hole. He sobs, shakes. Chest heaving and mouth kept open in a pant. His mind fuzzes out, vision blurring.

The high doesn't come down, not when Baekhyun keeps plunging his fingers inside. His cock gives out what little cum it has left, spurting pathetically over Baekhyun's fist.

"That's it," Baekhyun coos, "that's it baby."

Time seems to stretch, Yukhei floats on a cloud of endorphins, heartbeat pitter-pattering inside his chest. He gasps when Baekhyun pulls his fingers out, doesn't realize he'd fallen unconscious for a few seconds until Baekhyun is nosing his cheek, trying to catch his attention.

Yukhei blinks his eyes open to an expectant Baekhyun, who immediately presses a kiss on his lips.

"Good?"

Yukhei just stares up, trying to calm his breathing. He nods quickly, slings his arms carelessly around Baekhyun. He presses his smile against Baekhyun's lips. "So good," he whispers between kisses. "I love you."

Baekhyun laughs, the smell of pine and soap still in the air, mixing with the cloying sweetness of cinnamon. "You still up for getting fucked or...?" He trails off, dirty hand stroking Yukhei's hip.

"Sure." Yukhei steals another kiss. "Fuck me."

Baekhyun leans back, grinning handsomely, hair falling over his face. "You ever been fucked after you squirted, Yukhei?"

Yukhei shakes his head.

"Some tell me it's an experience," Baekhyun says, lifting Yukhei's pelvis to his lap, his cock pressing hot against Yukhei's sensitive entrance. "I would like to hear from you."

He slides inside slowly and Yukhei gasps, insides oversensitive already. Baekhyun's thick cock stretching him out perfectly and wonderfully. Much, _much_ better than his fingers.

Yukhei heaves on the bed, whimpering as Baekhyun's cock drag over his sensitive walls.

Baekhyun hums, sighs as he starts thrusting. "You're so wet."

Yukhei's too fucked out to reply with anything, blissed out of his mind. The steady pace Baekhyun is fucking him with keeps him on his high, keeps him moaning and whining, feeling loose and fucked but so well _filled_. It's like he's on his heat, insides throbbing whenever Baekhyun presses against his prostate or brushes against his closed birth canal, but there's the lack of immediate need to cum. No desperate need to be claimed and bonded either.

Baekhyun groans above him, forehead scrunched up in concentration as he rocks into Yukhei. Perspiration builds on his temple, making his hair stick. Yukhei brings his hands up to keep them away from his eyes.

Baekhyun gives him a blinding smile, turns his head to kiss Yukhei's palm, and _that_ makes Yukhei blush. Figures.

The fucking seems to last forever, loops of pleasure as Baekhyun grinds inside, moaning low from the back of his throat.

"Fuck," he pants, "I'm close."

Yukhei wraps his legs around Baekhyun's waist, pulls Baekhyun close to him, lets out a soft moan when he feels the knot catching against his rim. Baekhyun rests his forehead on Yukhei's shoulder, breath huffing on hot skin.

"Shit," Baekhyun pants, "shit."

Baekhyun's breath hitch as his knot finally slips inside fully and he can't pull out, grinding inside Yukhei's asshole.

The fourth orgasm hits Yukhei like a freight train, right out of his ass. Less intense than the other three but the most satisfying. His walls clench suddenly around Baekhyun's knot and cock as they try to gush out more slick. He arches off the bed, pushing against Baekhyun and mouth dropping open in a soundless scream, eyes squeezing shut.

"Fuck!" Baekhyun shouts. His hands tighten on Yukhei's hips as his knot pops and he cums, hips twitching up uncontrollably. "Y-yukhei," he chokes out, burying his face on the crook of Yukhei's neck. "Yukhei."

The fire of arousal dwindles down in Yukhei, morphs into a bone-deep satisfaction. His legs fall back to the bed, Yukhei sighs contently.

"I'm right here," Yukhei whispers, words slurring a little, a hand going up to weakly card through Baekhyun's hair. "Right here."

-

"I'm sore," Yukhei deadpans.

Baekhyun's face falls, any offer of them going out to shop dying on his lips. He rubs a hand over the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. "Oh," he says smartly. "I'm sorry?"

Yukhei tilts his head in thought, a small smile pulling at his lips. "Don't be," he says. "I liked it." He opens his arms, reaches out with grabby hands towards Baekhyun.

Baekhyun perks up, bouncing immediately to join Yukhei on the couch, snuggling inside Yukhei's arms.

"You're so warm," Baekhyun sighs, mashing his face on the fabric of Yukhei's shirt. "And you smell so good."

"You always say that." Yukhei flicks his ear lightly.

"Because it's true." He chuckles. "What do you want to do then?"

"We can marathon something on Netflix," Yukhei suggests. "Eat in?"

Baekhyun looks up at him, grinning, a hand already crawling up his thigh. "Netflix and chill?" He asks.

" _No_ ," Yukhei scolds, holding his wrist. "No 'chilling' until at least Monday, I'm really sore, hyung."

That stops Baekhyun, makes him straighten up to sit properly. "I'm really sorry," Baekhyun says, leaning up to plant a chaste kiss on him. "I can do a massage, if you want. I'm good at that."

Yukhei pauses, humming. "Don't know how that'll help and don't know how that won't end up with you fingering me again, so maybe no."

Baekhyun sighs. "I'm really sorry," he says again, "is cuddling okay, though?"

Yukhei tangles their fingers together and pulls Baekhyun down until he's leaning against Yukhei's side fully. "So okay."

He turns on the TV, and they watch about half an episode of the Witcher before an idea creeps into his head.

"You know, hyung," Yukhei starts, choosing his words carefully. "I've never been eaten out before."

Baekhyun turns to look at him, blinking owlishly. A smile spreads slowly on his face, too mischievous to be good for Yukhei's wellbeing.

"Okay," he says, voice pitching low. Yukhei shivers. "I can do that."

+++

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment ;)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek)


End file.
